VA-3 Invader
Background (as per macross mecha manual) The Variable Attacker (VA) of the UN Forces is a mass produced airframe for ground suppression with the special characteristic of both a Variable Fighter (VF) and a destroid. It was developed as an all-regime attack craft equipped with a ground-attack dedicated FCS (Fire Control System). Its airframe design focused on stability and low altitude atmosphere maneuverability and to that extent excelling in survivability even though it has inferior speed performance.The popular VA-3 Invader (a representative of the VA airframe) led to two or more derivative craft because its high operability. The VA-3 series has also been widely spread to emigration fleets. The VA-3C Custom airframe has been found in the black market where it was obtained and supposedly remodeled by a poaching group operating around the planet Zola. As time went on the UNG increased the number of variable weapons in the military to fit numerous operational roles. The VA-3 Invader was built to fulfill the role of an air and space variable attack craft. Designed by Northrom Grumman's aviation division, the company utilized extensive know-how of ship-borne attack craft to build a formidable variable attack fighter. The VA-3 was developed for heavy attack operations and close air/space support, conducting local strikes with tactical reaction armament or attacks using conventional bombs. Numerous variants of the VA-3 were designed to operate in all kinds of environments and even found use in other non-military markets. Weighing 12.81 tons and with a length of 18.73 meters long, the VA-3 Invader is among the largest and heaviest variable vehicles. Capable of carrying almost 20 tons of additional ordnance, the Invader is in every way a superior attack craft able to operate in any environment. Fully variable, the Invader can transform into Attacker, GERWALK and Battroid configurations and features heavy weaponry in all modes. The primary direct-fire weapon of the VA-3 is the GA-22 60 mm multi-purpose gatling gun pod, the most powerful projectile cannon mounted on a Valkyrie (with the exception of the GU-XS-06 gun pod of the VF-11C Protect Armor variant). The VA-3A and VA-3B models are built without fixed weaponry, but later models feature one laser cannon and one micro-missile launcher mounted in each pontoon/lower arm unit. For all other attack operations, the Invader has six underwing hard points and five fuselage hard points for any load of missile/bomb ordnance up to a total of 19.82 metric tons. The large weapon load makes the Invader ideal for strafing, low-level or high-altitude bombing, tactical strikes and virtually all manner of combat support. The VA-3 is slower and less maneuverable than combat variable fighters, but still within the weight class of heavy fighters and has the capability to engage in air/space combat. The Invader can not only conduct assault operations effectively but can also hold strategic objectives using the variable modes. That versatility in the Battroid and GERWALK configurations allows the VA-3 to participate in the follow up operations of any attack mission without the need for combined arms support. Model Type - VA-3 Invader Class - Variable Assault Craft Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 550 Head - 160 Arms - 260 Hands - 145 Legs - 360 Feet - 180 Wings - 245 Gunpod - 175 Amour - Stops up to and including 25mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 1 at sea level, mach 2.53 at 10km, Mach 4.72 at 30km in fighter mode, mach 1 in gerwalk, 400kph in battroid Space - mach 9.44 in all forms Ground - 120kph in battroid Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 5000km in space on reaction mass Altitude - 35km Statistics Height - 4.82m in fighter, 12.7m in gerwalk, 17.3m in battroid Length - 18.73m in fighter, 11.8m in gerwalk, 4.6m in battroid Width - 17.9m in fighter, 9.3m in gerwalk, 8.7m in battroid Weight - 12.81 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear PS - 50 Robotic Power System - two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2020A thermonuclear turbine engines Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 60mm gunpod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 3km Damage - 1d4d10+10 per round, use gatling gun burst rules Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies by type Damage - varies by type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 48 Payload - 24 per launcher (2nd or 3rd generation) Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (11, 3 per wing 5 on the fuselage) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to all the same type of missile Payload - 3 Heavy HE Air to Air (4d4x10md Range - 50km) or Air to Surface (5d6x10md Range - 135km) missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (2nd generation micromissiles, used in space, damage – 2d4x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15) OR 1 Heavy Reaction Missle (inner Hardpoint) or 2 Heavy Reaction Missiles (outer hardpoints) doing 2d6x1000 md to a blast radius of 500ft, range 300 km. Typically a VF-1 carries 12 HE Air to Air/Air to Surface Missiles. Used heavy Nuclear Warhead damages for the Reaction missiles Bonuses - +1 strike Note - Hardpoints must be expended in order to transform to Battroid Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 Restrained Punch – 1d6x10+12sd Punch – 4d6 Kick – 9d6 Body Block/Tackle – 3d6 Lift 25 tons, carry 12.5 tons Systems of Note Engine Life - The Variable Fighters are extremely durable. The use of micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the unit an average, useful life span of 10 years before needing a new power system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (only +5% when flying in an atmosphere) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-4. Range - 400km. -D model has a range of 425km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. 700 miles (1120km) on D model. Targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat. -D model has a range of 425 km and can target upto 36 targets at once. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the unit 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the unit). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. References Used Macross Mecha Manual